All Darkky
"You don't know you don't...You've changed... This can't be... Stop... STOP IT!" - All '''in Temper, Temper!' '''All '''is a magical Darkky who appeared during the beginning of Audience, and will be appearing in LucidNaturae's Imaginary Mind. Appearance '''All' is a pure white Darkky, and is one of the few Darkkies with magical abilities. He has black X pupils, and standard Darkky stitches on his nose, stomach, tail, and left leg. The only colored parts of his body are his nose, inside ears, and pawpads, which are a brownish color. In various older designs, All could be seen with gray hair and patches. He slightly taller than Darkky, but not by much. Personality LupisVulpes' old description of All: "All is a bad guy who's really sweet and polite...he thinks he's doing the right thing...even if that means killing something/someone or cursing them... If he's stressed enough he can get pretty angry.... All has a strong sense of justice. He was first friend's with Darkky. Also...he pukes birds x'D" Backstory During Litho's dream, in the Audience pilot, All curses Litho to turn to stone whenever the moonlight touches his fur. His reasons behind this being to 'fix' Litho so he would face the consequences of being a thief. He is later seen when Litho accidentally steps on his paw. Litho does not seem to realize it is All. All is kept in a prison call the 'Tenebris', in which Day, First and many other guards keep watch of him. All was also the main antagonist in LupisVulpes' RPG Minigame, 'Temper, Temper!'. Before the events of Audience, and presumably before All ended up in the Tenebris, he became friends with Darkky, possibly making him the first alternate Darkky that became friends with the original. All has "killed" multiple of Darkky's other selves on accident. This is why certain Darkkys no longer exist. All later received a very different backstory under the ownership of LucidNaturae. Trivia *He was originally designed by Stepswitcher. *His name and personality were created by Viethra on Tumblr. *Despite being male, his voice actor in Audience was a girl. **During the Audience Pilot, All's voice seemed to change. The reason for this is unknown. **His voice actor was named "Angel," however, it was corrected in a caption to "TheJellyJug." It is unknown whether or not "Angel" and "TheJellyJug" are the same person. *Similar to Odd, All can attack with needles that come from his stitches. *He was the only Darkky in Audience that was not voiced by ChaoticCanineCulture. *There was going to be a mini game called Cured Heart starring All, made by LucidNaturae. This was later cancelled after she lost the progress on her old computer. A few sprites remain. *He throws up crows. *He was the first to befriend Darkky. *He had his own ask comic, but since then it has been deleted. *His eyes can turn red. Gallery Darkky5 by lupisvulpes-d7x9kn2.png|All's current design All-Audience.png|All in the Audience pilot. AllWillMakeItFeelAllbetter.png|''"This'll fix you right up!"'' - All All's glorious scream.gif all6.png Image by cocochipoorocks-dakx2pg.png Tumblr mwfbr3e4zq1siz4qdo1 1280.png 3586462_gyZdNn1KGJGLrXJ.png 3586468_OxpNWPM1t1QHqOU.png 3586463_4YM1v6wpxp1iuPe.png 3586475_xuXGDFR4YC6FC6w.png 3586478_KOvgIvaoBaDgQEp.png Dd9t3ns-4ba64203-7e48-428f-93aa-c9b26279206d.png dd9t7qc-1bc7d9d7-913a-477b-9609-7df486b4fdf3.png 1842861_o5PBXhxRQFrDQVw.png 7090240 iZlUGO11r8r2iAC.png 3586461_j1dYBoIxkvprbB1.png All in T.png|All in AUDIENCE minigame, Temper, Temper. Screenshot 20190425-124206.jpg 1843741_c9zuLqVphHH42EC.jpg Tumblr mz9kid8Nin1siz4qdo1 1280.png All3.png|A sketch of All in the Tenebris. 1941868 9bV4K6hgf.png|A WIP sketch of All Tumblr mwfn02jdsd1siz4qdo1 1280.gif Tumblr mwfbr3e4zq1siz4qdo2 1280.png Screen Shot 2016-10-03 at 11.24.34 PM.png tumblr_myehd2CrOX1siz4qdo4_1280.png tumblr_myehd2CrOX1siz4qdo1_1280.png tumblr_myehd2CrOX1siz4qdo6_1280.png 2747232_W2HHseYA66JIqTR.jpg 2747262_YoW2p0kWgdYA6IN.jpg 9598760 MUWDcIbztLOe5ga.png 3585948_f9MI8HfpKBs8PeX.png|The very first image of All! Design by Stepswitcher 7090254_yyQOzKVjB9NNtWK.png 9526275 Z6z8haWuJw6nxPA.png FB IMG 1556208478807.jpg|Befriended Darkky 3923590_8tQw48OJGAdVaLN.jpg 3923596_TFqX2WoUhTAneos.jpg 2765159_HVez4kxTYHPosF8.png 3586448_N12lvbeBSgQpBxf.gif 3586451_B7lwgD2hQ3naqrD.gif|Coo coo Category:Characters Category:Darkky Category:Audience Category:Oxy's Story Category:Temper! Temper! Category:Imaginary Mind Category:Guest Designed Category:Ask comic Category:Male Category:Prisoner Category:Antagonist